The Nightmare Within
by turtle542
Summary: Denver, Emma, and Mattie all had a life that they wouldn't want to change, until one night they all receive the same mysterious e-mail and have dreams that all involve the same mysterious man. But wake up to discover the dream they had really happened that present day. Read along as Denver, Emma, and Mattie go through a lifetime of nightmares with Slender Man on their tail.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning Part: 1 of 2

* * *

**Hey Everybody! I plan on posting a new chapter/part out every 2-5 days. No rude comments allowed! I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes, its so darn late at night and I wanted to hurry up and post my first part of my story.I also wanted to thank my friend for inspiring me to write this story, I needed to do something in the free time I had anyways. I also wanted to go ahead and get something off of my chest, yes I do have Tourettes syndrome ( if you dont know what it is look it up on youtube ) so if I am over my five day limit it is probably because I had an emergency. Hope you enjoy! -Turtle542**

* * *

" I swear that I just heard something outside of my door, no joke " said Denver as she started to cuddle up to her blanket in hope of comfort. You see, Denver had always been the most paranoid one out of all the three girls. It was about every night that she would freak out because she felt that she was being watched or because she thought that she heard something walking down the hall, up the stairs, or in her closet. But she couldn't help it, paranoia had always stuck with her ever since she was five. Along with her semi-severe case of Tourette's. But it wasn't often that she thought anything bad of her Tourette's, she had all she needed. But what she didn't know is how her life would all change along with Emma and Madison. This is just the introduction, how it all started.

It all started on a peaceful night around 9:00 or 9:30 p.m. , Denver was on another one of her paranoia episodes where she thought that she heard something knocking on her window, Emma was busy typing up her next chapter of " When Life Subtracts, Add Revenge", and Madison was reading a book on her Kindle Fire. This wasn't the way all of their conversations went, sometimes the gossiped, sometimes they had complain sessions. But the girls all stopped when they got an e-mail. At first they thought that it was just a coincidence that they all got an e-mail at the same time. But when they read their e-mails they knew that it wasn't a coincidence when all of their e-mails said "See you tonight, in your dreams ". The girls thought nothing of the email thinking that it was just another one of Caitlyn and Gracie's pranks (old friends ).

Soon Mattie had to go to bed so that just left Denver and Emma. After Denver calmed down a little bit and Emma posted her chapter of " When Life Subtracts, Add Revenge " they just started gossiping and complaining like their regular conversations, but in the middle of one of Denver's complaint sessions another user joins the conversation, uninvited. The picture was all fuzzy and they couldn't understand a word the person said. Both of the girls were confused as to what was going on, but they both reacted differently. At first they were silent but then Emma started calling him names, told him to go away, and asked the person what they think that they are accomplishing. While Denver just started crying, because she thought that, that meant that they were going to die.

The user finally left after 11 minutes and 6 seconds. After he left the girls were silent, they thought of how a person could just join the conversation. They both knew that in order to join a conversation you had to be invited. Denver wanted to know what it meant, if it meant anything at all. She looked at the time he joined, the time he left, thought of the things he said. But finally Denver made something out of something. She saw that if you put the number of minutes he stayed, turned them into seconds, and add the seconds to that number of seconds, you get 666 seconds. While Denver thought that they were being haunted, Emma just thought that it was a prank. But before they made their final hypothesis they wanted to get Mattie's opinion on what happened, because Denver had been recording the conversation the whole time that the person was there

With the girls just wanting to go to sleep they left the conversation. But what the girls didn't know is that they all fell asleep at the same time. Mattie had just been reading the whole time that Emma and Denver were talking. What they weren't expecting is the nightmares that awaited them. The first nightmare included a girl in the old house near the high old cemetery with her friends just playing around. The girls snuck out of the house in hope of some fun to do. Two of the girls had dared the other to stay locked in the old house for 20 minutes. But as soon as the girl was locked in the other two girls ditched her for the night. After the 20 minutes the girl started to get worried. She looked out the window and nobody was there. She tried to call somebody but all of a sudden her cell phone went dead. She wandered the house looking for an exit but she never found one. She looked out the window multiple times after she didn't find an exit waiting for her friends to come back. But the last time that she looked out the window she saw something that she wasn't expecting.

A tall man wearing a suit, and he had no face. The girl knew who he was which caused her to panic. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she could not escape him and that it might be the last night of her life. So she hid in the closet with her eyes closed tight, tightened up into a ball, and prayed. She soon heard to door open, the footsteps of the man climbing up the stairs. He opened the door to the room, then the door to the closet. The last thing ever heard of the girl was her deadly scream by the people that lived in the area, but they thought nothing of the scream. Emma woke up to the dream in fright of what she had heard and seen. She was shaking, she was scared, and when she looked down she had cuts all over her arm. Emma knew that her cats didn't do that to her in her sleep. And Emma knew that nobody in the house did it. The dream and her cuts were on her mind the whole time she got ready. The dream felt so real, which made it so scary. She didn't even say a word on her car ride to the middle school.

While Emma's dream consisted of young teens, Mattie's dream was different. She had dreamed of a little boy under a bridge. Not knowing that his mom wasn't sleepy, but she was dead. He lay beside her in hope of getting warm on the cold winter night. The little boy soon saw a light far in the distance, hoping that it was someone coming to save him from all the pain that he was in. All he could think of is what he had recently expereianced. His mom had been drinking again and she was driving him home from grandmas when she passed out and drove off the road into ditch under the old bridge. But as it got closer he didn't see anybody holding the lamp, just the lamp floating its way over to him. When he saw that sight it reminded him of the ghost stories his sister had told him. As the lamp got closer he started to feel the warmth of the lamp. And desperate if warmth the boy started to walk towards the lamp, he started to feel toasty just like the way he felt at grandma's house. The lamp got closer and closer, and with the lamp just a few feet away something unexpected happened.

The light went out, and so did the fire from the car. He was in darkness, but then a street light turned on. A single street light on the dark lonely road. The boy didn't know what was happening but he knew for sure he didn't like how it was going. And then all of a sudden a man appeared, one second he was there, another he wasn't. Each time he re-appeared he got closer and closer to the boy. The boy all of a sudden remembered who he was, his sister had once told him about who he was. But before the boy could remember the name the man took his soul. The boys say all of his memories pass before his eyes.

Mattie woke up pale and cold, " could this be what the e-mail meant " thought Mattie. Mattie bad never believed in these kind of things, nor did she need to. But it was just this one time that she thought that something might be happening. She was actually getting scared, but she didn't want to. " It's just a coincidence" Mattie told herself. But part of her knew that it wasn't.

Denver didn't handle her dream so well, A man was locking up the factory he worked at for his boss. The man started to walk towards the car but then he realized that he left the factory lights on. So he went back inside, turned off the lights, and headed back towards the door. But when he went to push the door open, it wouldn't budge. He tried the emergency exit but it didn't budge either. He began to think that it was just a prank his work buddies were playing on him since he was the bosses favorite. He went to all the doors in the building, but at the last one there was a man waiting on him. The man was confused for a minute because it didn't look like a regular man. Just another part of the prank the man thought. " Your ain't foolin' nobody with that costume Jimmy" yelled the man. But the mysterious man didn't say anything. So he started walking towards him but when he got to close his life ended like a bolt of lighting. He just exploded, like that. The man in the suit ate his soul, then left.

Denver woke up aching all over, she knew immediately that her dream had something to do with the e-mail she had received last night. But how could this be happening? Denver had always known that Slender man wasn't real, but everything that was happening was proving her wrong. "Maybe it is just demons trying to mess with my mind" she thought to herself, but she wasn't sure. She finally decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. After she ate breakfast she got on her laptop to start her home school program. But as she got on the internet she saw some news feed on Yahoo that she wasn't happy to see. A family of four had died, their bodies all over the place. A girl, Jessica, found dead in an old house, a mother and son, Debby and Jake, found dead under a bridge, and a man, Robert, found dead in a factory, body was torn apart. She panicked, the other people that died must have been part of Emma and Mattie's dream. But she wouldn't know for sure until she got to talk to them.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Hey again! Already have a new chapter out, I have been working on it all day, I just couldn't wait to get it out there. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 1 The Very Beginning Part: 2 of 2

* * *

"So you are telling me, that you think that Slender man is taunting us and sooner or later he is going to take our soul just like he did to those somewhat innocent people?" Mattie asked Denver. " That's what it looks like, I mean, who could play a prank this serious, NOBODY!" " Well I'm still not sure what to think, part of me is telling me RUN BITCH RUN, but the other part is telling me that it is just a coincidence that all of those thing happened in the same night, but what do I know" " Emma watch your language, Denver remind me to slap Emma the next time I see her " " Alrighty then ". All of a sudden another user got on, just like the night before.

When Mattie saw what was going on she reached for her bible and told slender " You don't scare me you faker!" But all of our faces turned pale when the picture cleared up. What appeared on the screen was something Emma had seen before, but she didn't know where. On the internet, a movie, a place she had seen on one of her strolls down the street with Spike? All she knew is that it was a picture of a railroad, that it was all foggy, and that she had seen it before. It bothered her so much that she couldn't remember where. But she wasn't the only one that recognized the picture, Denver had seen the picture once before. And she knew that she had seen it before because ever since she heard about the dead family she started doing research on slender man.

It took Denver a few minutes before she knew what he was doing to her, he was blocking her memory. She read it once on Google. It's like when you know something that he doesn't want you know he will block you from remembering. " So your blocking our memory eh slender? Clever trick I say." He then left the conversation. " I guess that he couldn't handle me knowing the truth." " How did you know what he was doing Denver? " " I have two words for you Emma, first word.. Google, second word… Google" " But that is you just repeating the word" " Yea, but it took me a long time to find it on Google" " God bless my little turtle".

Emma and Mattie soon left the conversation because they didn't want to stay up to late because they had a big math test tomorrow. Denver then started looking up more facts about slender man. She wanted to be prepared when he came to kill them. She knew that he wouldn't be in contact with him unless he wanted something from them. But from what she had read he only came in contact with you if he was hungry or he knew that you could destroy him, which a person that could destroy him was born about every one hundred years, and the only people that could kill him were a group of intelligent, loyal, brave people. But Denver knew that it couldn't be them because she never thought of her friends that way unless they were in the zone.

After hours of Denver researching she finally decided to go to sleep, but she wanted to check her email out of curiosity to see if she got anything good. She had received one email, and she had received it when she first logged in. She knew at that moment it was slender man. The email said " I won't go easy on you this time. You will get a horrible nightmare, and I will visit you in person". Denver was so scared, that she fell off of her bed, hit her head on the bed rail, and went into a deep coma. Then the dark nightmare slender man promised was happening.

*That Morning*

" Is she dead" Emma asked, " No" " Are you sure" " Yes" " Can she hear us" " I don't know". After that short conversation Emma and Mattie sat in silence for a short matter of time along with the rest of Denver's family. The doctor then came in, everybody was staring at her, waiting for the news from the doctor. Denver's mom was in a chair right beside her, her face pale, wondering what caused Denver to go into a coma. As far as she knew, Denver was asleep in her room. But she had no idea if was or not. But a part of her had a feeling that it had to do with her tourettes. Everybody thought that it had something to do with her tourettes.

Well, almost everybody. Emma and Mattie thought that it had something to do with slender man. But the only thing that Emma and Mattie could think of that would make slender man mad was that comment Denver made to slender man. " So your blocking our memory eh slender man? Clever trick I say." That played through their head. They didn't think that, that was the thing that made slender man mad, it could have been if he had a short temper but they didn't know him like that. All they knew him for was being scary and killing people. But if slender man only killed people then why would he do a thing like this, it wasn't minor but at the same time it wasn't like she was on her way to dying or physically hurt her. The way Mattie and Emma thought of it was that she was just in a deep mental sleep.

The doctor interrupted the brain storm going on in their heads. " Well besides her case of tourettes and her being in a coma, she is perfectly fine. Nice and healthy." Everybody set out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to hear is that something else was wrong. " How could this happen she thought" " How long will it be until she wakes up." But what she didn't know, is that the decision was all Slender mans. Slender man had everything planned out. He knew everything that would happen until all three of the girls were dead. But the only thing that he wasn't sure of is if he was going to give them a fast and unharming death, or a fast and painful one. That was something that he would have to think about. His thought of what he would do was interrupted when he felt a hungry feeling in him. He went back to the human world, and looked for helpless lonely humans that he could feast on.

*The Next Day*

Before Emma got in the car to go to school she checked the news. Ever since the day that the family died she had been checking the news for another killing. She knew that it was just a matter of time before slender man got hungry. And sure enough three girls were found dead not too far from the gas station she passed everyday on her way to school. She let out a quick sigh and then got on the car. " Why us, why is she doing this to us?" She thought on the way to school. " He clearly wants something from us or else he would have killed us already." Her thoughts stopped as they arrived at the school. As she walked in everybody was staring at her. Everybody knew that Mattie and Emma were the closest to Denver. Her first thought was " They heard about Denver". People went over to asked what happened, even people she didn't know. But it was most likely the people in her classes. Denver had never been in any of Emma's classes except for band. The rest of the day was boring, she talked to Mattie about the three girls that died last night. But lunch was just a pain for her, Caitlyn and Ketzia were just talking about them the whole time. But she ignored them, " I have more important things to think about".

*The Inside of Denver's Coma*

Denver got up from the floor and got back on her bed, but something seemed different to her. It didn't feel like real life, but it did, it almost felt as if she was dreaming. Then she heard something open the front door. She didn't think that it had something to do with her paranoia. She had heard it nice and clear. She reached for her laptop to re-read the email. But there was blood splattered all over it. She screamed and ended up falling off of her bed again. She heard him walking down the hall she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if it was a dream or real life. So she just hid under her blanket with her dog. She heard the door open and then close. Sweat starting pouring down her face. Then it was silent. She turned around and there he was, right beside her, under her blanket. He held a large toothy grin on his fase. As if all of a sudden he grew a mouth. She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the basement where her parents bed room was. As she ran down the basement hall the closet opened up. And there he was. She ran even faster, and she finally reached her parents bedroom.

She locked the door behind her, and ran towards her parents bed. She screamed and shook them in their sleep. " What is it honey?" Her mom asked her, or what she thought was her mom. She turned around and Denver watched as she turned into slender man. She stood there for a few seconds and then thought fast. She ran out the back door into the backyard. Racing, stepping on things, jumping over things, passing every obstacle she had to, to get away from slender man. As she made her way out of the woods and into the street something hit her. She woke up in the hospital with all her friends and family around her. " What happened?" She asked. " You went into a coma, we found you on the floor in your room." The doctor then walked in, he walked towards a cart and it looked like he was getting a needle. He turned around and she stared at him in terror, it was him. She looked around the room and nobody was there. She ran out of the room. The building started tearing down. Everything was blocked, except for the elevator.

" Oh Hell no" Denver thought. She had seen this before in scary movies. The idiots always do exactly was the killer wants. The only other option was jumping through a window. But she was six stories away from the ground. But she went for it anyways, she ran towards the wall so she would have a good distance to get enough running speed. She saw him coming down the hall. Then it happened, she imagined it in slow motion. Her running, him catching up. Her jumping out the window was her last hope. She jumped, at first she didn't notice the falling motion, she only felt the pain of the little pieces of glass scraping against her. She landed on an ambulance, then she had an idea. She hopped in the car and started it up. She drove, she had no idea where to drive to she just knew that she needed to get away from the hospital. She was driving through the town, nobody was on the streets, not a car in sight. Then all of a sudden, something hit her. All she could see from then was a bright, white light.


End file.
